Destino o casualidad
by pipe92
Summary: Un dia normal se puede convertir en un dia inolvidable cuando te reencuentras con un viejo amor el cual creías haber olvidado , Luego de 10 años Videl vuelve ver a Gohan sabiendo que no puede ser solo casualidad luego de haber intentado olvidar su amor solo puede ser el destino que le a otorgado una segunda oportunidad de confesar su amor , One Shot


**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Destino o casualidad**

Era una calurosa mañana de domingo en Ciudad Satan los primeros rayos del sol estaban anunciando el nuevo dia , la mayoría de sus habitantes estaba descansando o aun se encontraba dormidos al igual que una joven de 27 años de cabello azabache y de ojos azules , que esperaba que su único día de descanso no fuera interrumpido , pero para su desgracia no fue de esa manera ya que su intercomunicador de reloj empezó a sonar , con mucha persa se levanto de la cama sabía que debía ser urgente para que la llamaran aquella hora sabiendo que era uno de los pocos días que tenia para relajarse , desde que se había convertido en jefa de policía de Ciudad Satan sabía que tendría grandes responsabilidades pero nunca se imagino que sería tan agobiante

- Espero que por el bien de todos, que esto valga la pena sino, el día lunes cortare muchas cabezas - Grita enojada Videl hacia su reloj mientras empieza a vestirse _" Este debe ser el peor dia de mi vida ni siquiera puedo descansar en mi dia libre "_

- Disculpe jefa es que en verdad es urgente...unos hombres tienen secuestrado al alcalde y su comité - Responde temeroso el oficial desde el otro lado - la necesitamos no podemos hacerlo solos

- ! Claro que me necesitan son un grupo de incompetentes! - Grita nuevamente enoja de la pelinegra se sentía frustrada de sus compañeros la llamara cada vez que la situación se les fuera de las manos - Muy bien iré para haya

Después de vestirse decidió sacar su aeronave , hace mucho que no volaba usan el ki lo había dejado al igual que sus sentimientos por aquel chico de cabello negro que luchaba por la justicia , el mismo que había dejado de ver hace muchos años , mientras volaba decidió relajarse escuchando algo de música pero en todas las estaciones escuchaba lo mismo el secuestro del alcalde de la ciudad cosa que provocaba que se tensara aun mas , apagando la radio creyó que sería la mejor forma luego de volar en silencio , luego de cinco minutos de vuelo logro llegar al centro donde estaban todos los policía de la ciudad , pero al bajarse se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran lo que parecían

- Pero qué demonios - dice Videl luego de bajarse dándose cuenta que los 10 criminales que estaban secuestrando al alcalde se encontraban todos inconscientes - Pero quien rayos fue

- Jefa qué bueno que llega pero ya está todo solucionado - comenta un oficial acercando se a su jefa

- quien se supone que hizo esto, estoy segura que no fueron ustedes inútiles - comenta enojada viendo que no la necesitaban y había venido para nada

- fue el Gran Saiyaman , jefa , regreso luego de 10 años es como un milagro - responde entusiasmado provocando el asombro de la pelinegra

- El...el Gran Saiyaman...eso significa que - susurra Videl mientras siente que su corazón lata a mil por hora - eso significa que Gohan esta...en la ciudad

**Flashback **

Aun recuerdo la última vez que lo vi fue durante la fiesta de celebración de la derrota de Buu , todos los que ayudaron en esa ocasión estaban reunidos incluso las personas que por lo general no les gusta las fiestas , después de la inesperada llegada del hermano menor de ... como era que se llamaba aquel hombre ...a si Vegeta y de dos extraterrestres más que arruinaron todo, ya estaba anocheciendo y gran parte de los presentes se habían ido solo quedaba los Son y los Brief

- Un día muy loco - Comenta una voz a la espalda de Videl quien ella sabe perfectamente de quien es

- Si, no todos los días unos extraterrestres llegan a para intentar acabar con el Príncipe Saiyajin que nadie sabía de su existencia -

- A mi me pasaba muy seguido este tipo de cosas de niños, por suerte todos ahora somos más fuertes - Responde Gohan recordando las múltiples batallas vividas en su infancia

- Puedo imaginarlo, que harás después de la graduación - Pregunta la ojiazul curiosa mientras mira al pelinegro que tiene su mirada en el atardecer

- No lo sé, Bulma me ofreció trabajar con ella en la corporación Capsula -

- Enserio eso es grandioso, de seguro tu mama debe estar orgullosa de eso -

- No lo acepte -

- Que porque no es una gran oportunidad

- No deseo un trabajo que no me lo haya ganado con esfuerzo y no solo porque la dueña es la mejor amiga de mi padre -

**Fin del Flashback**

La actual jefa de policía de ciudad satan corría a toda velocidad en búsqueda del pelinegro usando su sentido del ki , El cual según ella estaba oxidado ya que hace mas de 10 años que no lo ocupaba correctamente pero aun era útil , después de correr por más de 8 cuadras logro ver a Gohan quien según ella no había cambiado demasiado tras una década sin verse , aun era muy paranoico en el sentido de que después de salir de un callejón que de seguro lo utilizo para cambiarse seguía mirando para todos lados

- Sabes que si actúas de esa manera no pasaras desapercibido para nadie-

- He... - expreso Gohan confundido y tenso sin mirar a tras pero no necesito verificar su ki para saber de quién se trataba solo oyendo su voz fue suficiente - Videl

- Claro, a quien más esperabas encontrar o que te encontrara - Pregunta Videl provocando una risa nerviosa en Gohan

- A Nadie solo tu puedes encontrarme tan facil... a Pasado mucho desde que te vi por última vez -

- Desde lo que paso con la a parecion del principe Saiyajin desterrado, porque no fuiste al baile de Graduacion

**Flashback**

**- **Vamos Videl deberias animarte es la fiesta de graduacion, porque no bailamos - Comenta un chico rubio acercándose donde estaba Videl parada con los brazos cruzados y el fruncido en una esquina

- No la molestes Shamper, esta triste porque Gohan no llego - Dice Iresa alejando a su amigo rubio del lugar - Ahora vete baila con quien sea

- No estoy triste por eso, porque debería estarlo, porque planee confesar mis sentimientos en un lugar mágico como una tonta - Responde irónica Videl mientras lanza una risa que asusta a Iresa - Tal vez ni le intereso

- No digas eso estoy segura que debió tener una razón muy poderosa para no venir - Comenta Iresa tratando de animar a su amiga que cada vez se veía más apagada

**Fin del Flashback**

**- **Tuve ciertos problemas, luego con los años otros inconvenientes llegaron y bueno no pude explicar lo que paso - Explica el pelinegro apenado cascándose la nuca

- Bueno creo que puedes hablar hoy de lo que paso y de porque no fuiste esa noche y de porque no llamaste -

- Bueno lo que paso fue... ¡RAYOS OLVIDE A HARUKA EN EL AUTO ¡ - Grita Gohan tomándose la cara con ambas manos preocupado ya que había olvidado un detalle muy importante

Videl queda sorprendida al ver la extraña reacción del hijo mayor de Goku , viendo como aquel joven sale corriendo lo más rápido posible siempre guardando que nadie sospechara del , pero lo que más se extrañaba quien era Haruka y porque Gohan se preocupaba tanto por ella , estaba claro que no encontraría las respuestas que en su mente rondaban parada en ese lugar sino que nuevamente tendría que correr tras él , después de correr lo mas rápido que pudo hasta encontrar a Gohan al lado de un automóvil con una niña a su lado que no aparentaba tener más de 5 años

- Je je que diria la gente si te viera a dentro del auto con este calor, tu abuela Milk me mataría - Comenta el pelinegro dando un suspiro

- Diría que es un papa malo - Responde la pequeña niña pelinegra provocando el asombro de Videl al decir aquellas palabra

- Uff que soy malo si solo me distraje por 10 minutos, no es mi culpa lo olvide nada más , Si te compro helado no le dirás a tu abuela lo paso ¿verdad ? -

- Mmmm si helado, quiero helado -

- Videl - susurro Gohan sorprendido sintiendo la presencia de su antigua amiga - He quieres ir a desayunar algo y recordar los viejos tiempos

- Seguro, siempre y cuando ambos paguemos lo que comamos -

- No es lo que tenía en mente pero está bien -

Los tres se dirigieron a una cafetería para desayunar algo mientras la pequeña Haruka se dedicaba a consumir un gigantesco plato de helado con variados tipos de sabores, sorprendiendo a todos los clientes y dueños del lugar, pero para Videl era una confirmación de que aquella niña poseía linaje Saiyajin , luego de media hora de conversación Videl se sentía cada vez mas incomoda creyendo que Gohan ya tenía esposa y había formado una familia cosa que ella no había hecho desde que se separaron.

- Sabes Gohan esto fue muy agradable pero debo irme - Dice la ojiazul parándose repentinamente de su haciendo descolocando al hijo de Goku - Salúdame a tu esposa -

- ¿Esposa? ... yo no tengo esposa, ni pareja ni novia - Responde desconcertado por el repentino cambio de comportamiento de su amiga - Que te hace pensar que tengo pareja

- ¿Que.?.. ! Entonces Haruka! - trata de decir Videl mientras muchas emociones la invaden pero la vergüenza es la más fuerte imprimiéndole hablar

- Ja ja ja ja creíste que Haruka es mi hija - Dice Gohan sin poder aguantar la risa - Haruka es la hija de Goten -

- Que, es la hija del pequeño Goten , pero entonces porque no está con él - Pregunta Videl sorprendida y feliz _" eso significa que tengo una segunda oportunidad_ "

- Bueno no es tan pequeño ya tiene 19, pero es aún muy inmaduro para hacerse cargo de su hija, por eso mi madre y yo nos hicimos cargo de ella prácticamente ella cree que soy su Padre y que Goten es su tío - Explica Gohan mirando su café recordando los difíciles días cuando su pequeña sobrina era bebe

- Pero y ¿su madre? -

- Ella están o mas inmadura que Goten, intento abortar al bebe y luego como no resulto iba a dejar en un orfanato, mama y yo sabíamos que esa pequeña no sería aceptada por otros niños por ser diferente a ellos, yo soy como su Padre pero sé que algún día, Goten querrá tener esa responsabilidad

- Es algo muy bueno de tu parte y yo que pensaba recriminarte por no vernos en 10 años -

Pero antes de que Gohan tuviera tiempo de decir algo importante, el mágico momento entre ambos se rompió luego que ambos escuchar unos platos caer al suelo, el pelinegro sabia que luego de que su pequeña Sobrina/hija comiera helado se volvía extremadamente hiperactiviba, teniendo que levantarse para tratar de evitar que destruyera el lugar, Videl veía alejarse al chico con el que había soñado ver por 10 años, sabiendo que era su última oportunidad

- Esto no puede ser casualidad la vida me está dando una nueva oportunidad de revelar mis sentimientos, es ahora o nunca - susurra Videl parándose yendo a donde se encontraba Gohan sabiendo que era una oportunidad mágica que le daba la vida - Gohan debo decirte algo importante...


End file.
